Broken:Knots
by Chiaki Konaka
Summary: First part in the Broken series. A mysterious enemy has attacked the digital world, using weapons that eliminate digimon permanently. The digital world is under the threat of being permanently wiped out, can it be saved? Please read & review.
1. Prologue: Not So Happily Ever After

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and it is a multiseasons crossover in fact it is a Digimon crossover of all seven seasons. I apologise for any grammar mistakes as English isn't my first language. Expect updates usually once a week but sometimes it may be longer. Please take the time to leave some reviews on what you like and don't like. Oh and I do not own digimon though I do own my main OC villian and any destructive machines invented. This will be a very dark and gory fanfic so a warning to those of the weak stomach._

**Prologue: Not So Happily Ever After**

Darkness overshadows the depths of the digital world. What was once a source of light has now been corrupted by the powers of darkness. Every creature was fearing for their own life unless they gave in to darkness. Even the chosen twelve digimon didn't stand a chance. For many days, all they had been doing was running guided by Centarumon and Frigimon who had volunteered to get them out of these conditions. Unfortunately, running for days had worn them all out but they kept at it. They were running up a broken hill when Patamon noticed Wormmon wasn't with them and instantly turned to see the little green worm collapsed on the ground.

"Wormmon!" The orange-winged hamster let out an alarmed cry flying back towards his friend. Veemon was next to reach them, soon followed by the others minus Centarumon who sighed.

"Wormmon, you don't look so good." Patamon said worriedly as he saw the green digimon was red in the cheeks and his eyes were opening and closing. Gatomon leaned over, feeling his forehead.

"I think Wormmon may be sick guys." The feline digimon explained to her friends and Veemon frowned worriedly at his best friend and DNA partner. He knew it wasn't like Wormmon to worry his friends but he felt bad for not realising that his friend wasn't handling this well, but he had been so worried making sure everyone was doing all right that he neglected his best friend a little.

"Wormmon, why didn't you say anything so we could stop and rest?" Veemon queried though deep inside he already knew part of the answer. Wormmon coughed a little trying not to pass out from the pain. His head hurt and he just felt like collapsing on the ground. Now more than ever he wished Ken were here, it was nice being surrounded by his friends because he knew they cared a lot but he felt like right now he was being nothing but a burden on them. They could get hurt because he wasn't as fast as the others and if they had found out he was sick, they would have stopped and could have easily been attacked.

"I'm sorry guys...I didn't want to slow you down..." The little worm digimon admitted weakly. "I was slower than the rest anyway...and I don't want to be a burden...everyone's running for their lives...I'm sorry I'm not strong like you guys."

Before any of the digimon could speak, Centarumon spoke.

"Look, we need to get going if he can't keep up, leave him behind." Centarumon said gruffly. "You need to worry about your own lives right now." The moment he said this made him wish he hadn't as he was glared at by Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillamon and Hawkmon while the older digimon frowned at him for even suggesting such a thing.

"We'll never abandon Wormmon!" Patamon snapped angrily, his voice mixed with both shock as well as anger at how anyone could even suggest that. However, his features softened as he turned towards Wormmon and he gave a small smile. "You're right, you're not as strong as us." Veemon and Gatomon both looked at the little hamster incredulously while Wormmon averted his gaze looking down sadly knowing that's what they really thought about him. However, what was said next surprised him as well as made him feel touched.

"You're the strongest of us, Wormmon." Patamon said firmly causing Wormmon to look at him and he smiled gently at him. "We're your friends, now I'm sure there must be some place you can rest. Frigimon?" He looked at the ice digimon as he could hear noises and guessed the enemy was close by. Frigimon was frowning deeply at the current situation but looked over when Patamon spoke.

"There's a digital gate at the end of the mountain." Frigimon explained to them. "It's a bit hidden so it hasn't been destroyed yet. You guys need to get back to your human partners."

Patamon looked over at Veemon.

"What should we do?" Patamon asked his friend. "Wormmon needs to rest and he might feel better if we get him and Ken together."

Veemon was a little surprised when Patamon turned to him for an answer and noticed the older digimon were looking to Agumon. He glanced at his best friend, his eyes held worry as he saw the little digimon attempt to keep his eyes open. Seeing everyone looking at him, he clenched his fists determined and nodded. He hadn't been expecting everyone to turn to him as their leader in the absence of Davis but since they were, he would just have to act like one.

"Let's get moving then." Veemon agreed with Patamon smiling a little. Gatomon tilted her head, smiling at her two friends but not saying anything. She was still amazed at how well they got along considering their human partners always had a bit of friendly-rivalry going on with one another but Patamon had always acted like a brother to Veemon even saving him from the virus MetalGreymon's foot. Flamedramon had protected her and Patamon when the Tyrannomon were trying to hurt them. They had all come so far, due to sticking together.

Patamon pulled Wormmon onto his back, despite the other's protests of not wanting to be a burden. And then they began their journey again, an attack headed their way. Centarumon quickly jumped in front, taking a direct hit and his data dissolved into nothing.

Veemon clenched his fists both in fury and shock at the fact that the digimon hadn't turned back into a digi-egg. Biyomon and Palmon both gasped, their eyes watering at the sight and both females were ready to rush forward to see what happened but Agumon stopped them pulling them back. Gatomon gritted her teeth, trying to comprehend the reality and for a moment it felt like she had frozen on the spot and couldn't move but she realised she was still moving. The feline digimon snapped out of her gloomy thoughts to see Veemon pulling her along and gave him a weak smile. Patamon was trying not to look back, he like Veemon was trying to keep up their hopes on the fact that once they saw their human partners again, things would be solved. The younger digimon like Hawkmon and Armadillamon seemed quite shocked themselves but followed Veemon's lead trying not to think of what happened.

Wormmon held tightly on Patamon's back as his friend flew, tears filling his eyes from both his sickness and the fact that Centarumon had just been killed because of them. They were barely dodging the attacks from the weapons that shot them but somehow managed to avoid them. Finally, Agumon skidded to a stop, causing Gabumon to run into him.

"Agumon, what are you doing?" Gabumon demanded, confused and worried at why his friend had suddenly stopped.

"Guys, keep running I'll hold off the attacks!" Agumon cried looking at his friends. Biyomon and Palmon stopped as well.

"Agumon, you could be killed!" Biyomon cried desperately, tears filling her eyes as one cascaded down her cheek. Why was this happening? The fire shot from these weapons would immediately delete digimon, they didn't even turn back to digieggs they simply disappeared forever. Why wasn't her love strong enough to protect her friends?

_Sora, help me. Help me save them, help me save my world again._

"I know that." Agumon replied snapping Biyomon out of her thoughts. "But Tai would want me to protect the rest of the team and sometimes these things don't come without a sacrifice."

Gabumon watched his best friend, seeing the determined spark in his eyes and knew Agumon had made up his mind. He knew he was just doing this so they would make it safely to the real world. A part of him wanted to scold Agumon for being such a noble idiot, but the other part of him felt proud for having such a friend. That was why...for the sake of friendship, some sacrifices needed to be made.

"I'm staying back with Agumon." Gabumon decided firmly causing the team stopped to turn to him. Veemon and Patamon had somehow managed to keep the younger team moving forward.

"Gabumon!" Biyomon said pleadingly looking at him with her tear-strained eyes. While there was another she loved, Agumon and Gabumon were like big brothers to her and had always taken care of her in the first adventure. Gabumon sighed, moving forward and hugging Biyomon.

"Biyomon, I can't leave when my best friend is risking his own life to protect us all." Gabumon said, his heart breaking at seeing her so upset but at this time it couldn't be helped with the current situation. Tentomon and Gomamon moved forward embracing both female digimon.

"Let's go." Gomamon spoke in a somber tone that did not fit his usual carefree attitude but he managed a weak smile. "We'll get back in time to make sure nothing happens to our friends."

"But..." Palmon began but Tentomon overrode her.

"No buts." Tentomon cut in, harsher than he intended and quickly softened his voice not wanting to upset her. "If we want to help our world, we need our partners. I need Izzy, you guys need Mimi and Sora, we can do this. Agumon, Gabumon you can count on us."

Agumon frowned, moving to protest at Gabumon also staying behind but was cut off as Gabumon tackled him out of the way of a coming blast.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Agumon I'm staying." Gabumon panted at the sudden exertion as he watched Tentomon and Gomamon lead the girls away and hoped with all his heart that his friends would make it back to the real world safely. He wished to go as well knowing he'd feel a lot safer being back with his best human friend but right now it was his best digimon friend that needed support. He'd be damned if he allowed someone to hurt Agumon not while he could help it.

Meanwhile, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon and Palmon had caught up to the younger digimon group and they were gaining closer to the digital gate. Once they came close, a panting Veemon turned to Patamon.

"Patamon, use your Boom bubble to at least allow us some space to enter the digiport." Veemon said to his friend then turned to the others and added "Once Patamon does that, we all run for the digiport."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Patamon putting Wormmon gently between Veemon and Gatomon flew and took air.

"Boom bubble pa!" Patamon cried knocking aside a set of leaves causing them to fall out. He then flew back to the ground and adjusted Wormmon on his back, before flying after his friends into the digiport. Veemon waited back until everyone was gone through.

"You should go before the enemy comes." Frigimon told him. "After you go through, whether or not we meet again is up to fate." Veemon frowned at this, a part of him wanting to stay back due to his worry for his friend whom had assisted them this far but knew that without Davis's help, he really couldn't do much. Of course, he didn't have much to ponder as a blast headed their way. Frigimon, without another thought pushed Veemon through the digiport. The blue dragon reached out, wanting to desperately to do something as Frigimon disintegrated before his very eyes, and the spear that had been with the blast had struck Veemon's shoulder causing digital blood to come out. As he fell through the digiport, tears blinded his vision and he fell in the computer room. He heard his friends call out his name in worry and Gatomon moved besides him.

"Veemon, are you all right?" Gatomon asked, anxious dripping from her voice. The blue dragon clutched his arm as digital blood dripped from it but managed a weak smile and nod. He looked to see a bewildered Yolei staring wide-eyed at them all, with concern showing deeply in her eyes. However, before Veemon could give an explanation or Yolei could even ask, exhaustion and pain took over causing the digimon to pass out as everything hit him at once.


	2. Chapter 1: To Make a Difference

_Thank you everyone for the positive feedback and here are some responses to your reviews before I get on with the chapter._

_**IrishPanther:-**__ Glad you're loving the story and hope you continue reading and giving your feedback._

_**Gennai's Acolyte: **__Well, the tone of the story will be dark like Data Squad since one of my main themes is focusing on a war between humans and digimon. I will try to improve my description in this chapter but thank you for the tips you've given me. About Agumon and Gabumon, well you'll just have to keep reading to find that out :)_

_**Cache Ame Pour le-Filles: **__Thanks for liking this story so much! Hope you keep reading!_

_**Jayce Signmorou: **__Thank you so much for the review. About Agumon and Gabumon, keep reading on :P Actually, both Alice and Manami will be making appearances once the Tamers crew comes through. About Leomon, I do have something planned but it may be a little different from anything you're expecting. I'm glad you thought it was well-written and I hope you keep on reading._

_Okay enough of my babbling and on with the chapter!_

**Chapter One: To Make a Difference**

Gatomon frowned, concern shining in her eyes as Veemon passed out from the pain and looked to see the same concern reflected in Yolei's eyes. In the 6 years that had passed since the battle with MaloMyotismon, Yolei had changed a lot. She had cut her hair up to her shoulders as well as curling them and gotten clear contacts which now replaced her previously large glasses that she once worse. However, right now the purple-haired girl's features were drowned in worry and sick of remaining silent as well as waiting for someone to explain, she spoke up.

"Guys, what's going on?" Yolei demanded to know though her voice was gentle and filled with concern, her hands on her hips as she looked to the digimon. Before anyone could explain though, Palmon cut in.

"Yolei, just call the others please!" Palmon cried, her voice sounding like she was an inch close to breaking down. However, right now she couldn't help it. Seeing Agumon and Gabumon step forward when there was a risk they may not survive, having to run while leaving dear friends behind because there was no other choice, she felt like the worst friend in the world. The feeling of helplessness, she was useless! But she knew Agumon and Gabumon would want her and Biyomon to remain strong so they could get the others for help.

Yolei was a bit taken aback by the plant digimon's tone since it looked like she was ready to burst into tears which was surprising considering she was usually optimistic and a very positive digimon. The others were all averting their gaze and not looking at her. She frowned, something in her heart was telling her something big had happened and the sinking feeling she felt did not help reassure her at all. Looking over once more at the digimon, she clenched her fist and nodded, opening a draw and grabbing the key to the door from it.

"I can get Kari, Davis, Ken and TK here but for the other Digidestined it will be a little harder." Yolei told them. "But just stay in here until I get back okay?" She knelt down to Hawkmon's level, pushing her best friend's chin up so their eyes could meet. Hawkmon gave a weak smile but nodded in agreement.

Running out the door, she closed the door locking it behind her before running through the empty corridor to where her friends were in class. The door was open half-way and Yolei rushed over, tapping on the door urgently. The teacher Mr. Sushihama looked up.

"Ms. Inoue how may I help you?" Mr. Sushihama queried curiously a little surprised since he knew Yolei wasn't the type to interrupt a class like that.

"I'm sorry, sir but I need to take Davis, Ken, T.K. and Kari out of class right now." The purple-haired girl said urgently, panting for breath from all the running she had done. Mr. Sushihama frowned deeply.

"Now look Ms. Inoue, they're in the middle of class..." Mr. Sushihama began but Yolei cut him off.

"I know that and I know this is an important year for them but you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need them! Please!" Yolei cried, her voice bordering on hysteria hoping the teacher would see her desperation and not ask too many questions. She didn't realise but she was shaking slightly and it was that more than anything which convinced the teacher that she really was desperate with what was going on.

"Very well, Mr. Motomiya, Mr. Ichijouji, Mr. Takaishi and Ms. Kamiya you may leave for now." Mr. Sushihama told his students.

Davis had been falling asleep in the class because it was so boring. Even now, 6 years after their adventure he was still as careless as ever. He no longer wore his goggles but otherwise his appearance remained the same, apart from growing taller over the years. When Yolei had suddenly burst into the class however, was when he snapped to attention. She seemed distressed somehow and he raised an eyebrow when she wanted to take him, Ken, T.K. and Kari out of class.

It was strange, Yolei had become the Computer Club Leader so she usually wasn't the type to take anyone out of class or go against a teacher. He tilted his head, his eyes met with Ken's who had a worried expression on his face and he had to admit he was fairly concerned as well. So when the teacher gave permission he immediately stood up, quickly shoving his books into his bag and rushing over to Yolei's side.

"What's up, Yolei? It's not like you to..." Davis began but Yolei shook her head, not saying anything causing the leader of the younger team to frown even more.

Ken had been paying close attention to the class, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend's antics but he had to admit it did amuse him slightly. Ken had also cut his hair and it how only reached a bit below his ear. His attention was also diverted by Yolei bursting through the door and his eyes widened as he noticed she was shaking.

Something must be wrong considering their friend looked on the verge of breaking down which only happened if something dire had happened. He tilted his eyes his eyes meeting his best friend's, seeing the same concern reflected in his eyes that was in his own. He already had his books packed when Yolei had mentioned taking the four of them out of class so he followed his best friend, managing to hear what he asked Yolei and the blue-haired boy looked confused when Yolei didn't offer any explanations.

After the battle of MaloMyotismon, Ken's parents decided to move away from Tamachi and brought a house in Odaiba so Ken could be closer to the rest of his friends thus Ken had transferred to the same school as the others as well.

Kari had been taking notes for the class they were in and her head snapped up in surprise as her best friend and DNA partner came through the door. She could tell Yolei was very distressed but was unable to figure out why that would be.

Kari had grown her hair and now it went slightly below her waist and still wore a hairpin at the topic. The brunette glanced over at her boyfriend T.K. but was unable to see his face due to him quickly packing as well. Her and T.K. had only begun dating last year. They had always had a fairly strong bond and she was glad when it developed into something more. But what made her happier was how easily everyone accepted it, especially Tai and Davis.

Of course Tai gave his usual speech to T.K. on the fact that if he ever hurt her, he'd pay but it was more in a joking way. Davis, to her surprise actually congratulated and even teased them about taking so long to get together. Kari had even asked him about his crush and Davis assured her that it had just been a childhood friend crush due to the fact that she was a dear friend to him. After that, she didn't ask many more questions but she had a sneaking suspicion, Davis moving over his crush was not the only reason he was so happy for them but never pushed for an answer.

As she looked over at Yolei again, she noticed her best friend was shaking and once the teacher gave his agreement, she also ran over but unlike the others she pulled Yolei into a hug trying to calm her down. She felt Yolei return the hug and could feel tears soaking through her shirt, which was making her even more worried.

T.K. as soon as he saw Yolei come in had begun packing even before the teacher gave his agreement. He could sense his girlfriend looking at him but was so focused in packing that he couldn't look back. Once he finished, he also moved to join his friends after getting confirmation from their teacher. Seeing Yolei break down scared him, since she was usually quite a strong person like Davis but he was glad Kari was comforting her. Ever since the two girls had become DNA partners they had become really close friends. Kari gently guided Yolei out, the others following out like geese following a herd with how lost they were about the situation.

Once Yolei had felt Kari's arms go around her, she had broken down and was glad that Kari took control by leading them out of the classroom. Attempting to compose herself and stop the crying, she finally managed to speak again after taking another shaky breath.

"Guys...our digimon are back." Yolei said quietly and there was a sharp intake of breath from the others as well as excited whispers causing the purple-haired girl to close her eyes. "Would you guys let me finish?" This caused the others to go silent and Kari squeezed Yolei's shoulder trying to give some support to her friend.

"Their condition isn't too good though." Yolei explained then sighed. "Wait, just follow me to the computer room, I shouldn't leave those guys alone for too long."

Davis had become excited upon hearing that Veemon was back but quickly frowned again upon hearing he wasn't doing well. Ken was about to ask what was wrong with the digimon when Yolei suggested for them to follow her and simply agreed trying to push back the strange scenarios that was filling his head. He could really be a downer sometimes and expecting the worst outcomes as Davis so often told him.

At first, T.K. had been so happy he would get to see Patamon again but a dreaded feeling overcame him at Yolei's words and he paled slightly, hoping Patamon would be okay. He felt a hand take his and looked up to meet Kari's sad and concerned gaze. Kari was worried about Gatomon too, yet she still pushed aside her own worries to comfort him.

"Keep the hope alive, T.K." Kari murmured to him quietly, she was worried about her best friend but at the same time she trusted Gatomon. There was no way she would let Gatomon become hurt by anything and if anyone did hurt her, they'd make them pay. She felt T.K. now squeeze her hand and smiled at him which he returned.

All of them then followed Yolei to the computer room which she unlocked.

Davis immediately rushed to Veemon's side who was now awake. His eyes widened at his best friend's bleeding arm and took out some tissues from his bag, wrapping them around Veemon's arms. His heart was beating wildly in his chest but for some reason, his voice had gotten stuck in his throat. He pushed pack the fear he felt and frowned.

"Veemon, what happened to you?" Davis asked touching his friend's uninjured arm but Veemon averted his gaze from him.

"I'm sorry, Davis." Veemon muttered quietly causing the young leader to be confused. "I'm not a leader like you. Agumon is the true leader, he stayed back to protect us all. I ran like a coward but Wormmon was sick and...everyone was scared..." He was cut off by Davis picking him up in his arms.

"You're not a coward, Veemon." Davis said firmly despite not knowing the whole story of why they were running away in the first place. "Besides, I'm sure Agumon would have wanted you to protect the others in his absence anyway and right then, running away was the only way to do that."

Veemon didn't respond but he had begun shaking once Davis had wrapped his arms around him. All the fear and exhaustion he had felt was now coming to surface. Now that he knew he was safe with Davis, his previously held fear was taking it's toll.

Ken walked over to Wormmon, picking him up noticing he really looked awful.

"Wormmon..." Ken murmured shakily. Always, he had been worried for Wormmon a lot especially after his days as the Emperor and he felt so guilty that Wormmon was so hurt, and here he was enjoying high school life.

"Ken-chan...I...I'm sorry...I slowed everyone down...I'm such a burden on everyone...please forgive me Ken-chan." Wormmon said tears filling his eyes and Ken hugged his best friend closer, tears filling his own eyes.

"No! Don't say that!" Ken cried causing the others to look at him but he ignored it. "Wormmon, you're not a burden. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

T.K. picked Patamon up as well, noticing him watching Wormmon but the little digimon turned his attention to his partner once he picked up. T.K. was definitely relieved to see Patamon uninjured unlike some of the others were.

"Patamon, what happened?" T.K. asked and Patamon sighed remaining close to T.K. enjoying the comfort and safety of his partner's arms.

"We're not sure...but there are these machines which throw off blasts." Patamon explained and T.K. frowned a little but the little hamster didn't give him a chance to say anything as he continued. "If the blast hits you, a digimon is automatically killed. Not even their digiegg remains, so like killed permanently."

At this, T.K. paled and his fist clenched. Permanently? That sounded horrible. The thought of losing Patamon forever made him want to throw up and honestly punch out whoever had created those horrible machines.

"We won't let those machines get near you." T.K. promised his best friend, determined.

Kari sat down next to Gatomon on the table, petting her best friend's fur gently but the feline digimon moved away.

"Gatomon..." Kari murmured quietly.

"Don't, Kari." Gatomon said her voice shaky. "I don't want comfort. Agumon and Gabumon could be dead right now, only because we're a bunch of weaklings."

Kari frowned at that and was about to ask, when her attention was caught by what Patamon said and it made her tremble. Digimon dying permanently? A tear prickled down her cheek, how was she supposed to break it to her brother that Agumon might be gone forever. She knew they were supposed to have hope, but in a situation like this how?

Yolei was talking quietly to Hawkmon who was explaining the situation. Patamon, meanwhile flew over to Wormmon and Ken, T.K. following him.

"Ken, Wormmon's pretty sick. Think you could get him some medicine or something?" Patamon said to Ken who wiped away his tears and nodded to Patamon. Yolei also came over to them.

"You can buy some flu and cold medicines at our convenience store." Yolei told him and Ken smiled.

"Thanks Yolei." Ken said as Davis and Kari also headed in the direction, Davis having a determined expression on his face while Kari just looked upset. He had a feeling this adventure would be different to their previous ones.


	3. Chapter 2: Unpleasant Greetings

_A/N: __Everyone thank you so much for all the reviews and good words. Sorry I took so long, I fell sick. Also, please tell me how I did with the TaKari and DaiKen romance scenes since writing romance isn't my strong point._

_**Jayce Signmorou: **__Well, they aren't all together yet. Let's not forget Cody but since he's younger than them it would be a little strange, grabbing him out of class. Not that it wasn't strange here. Adventure gang will be together soon as well._

_**Gennai's Acolyte: **__Glad you think I've improved in the descriptions! I tried really hard to describe every little thing so the readers could picture it. Well, Kari had longer hair in the epilogue of 02 and I thought it really suited her. As for Yolei, I feel with time she'd start caring more about her appearance, considering she still kind of likes Ken and glasses are something that detract from appearance. About Davis, don't you worry he'll be getting his goggles back on in this chapter (both literally and figuratively). As I mentioned in my PM, Gatomon can be flustered sometimes but I'll try to work on dialogue to make it sound more like the show._

_**Cache Ame Pour le-Filles: **__Thank you for your kind words. You are truly very encouraging with your words. About Agumon and Gabumon, if I told you it'd ruin the element of surprise wouldn't it? :P_

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Greetings**

The younger team gathered the whole team together at Kari's house and being the only ones who were somewhat less traumatised, Hawkmon, Gatomon and Armadillamon explained the situation in the digital world. Tai stiffened upon hearing about Agumon and Gabumon, he felt Kari's hand placed on his shoulder and turned to look at her, attempting to give a weak smile but the worry dancing in his eyes made it obvious he wasn't at ease. Matt frowned, averting his gaze to the side and felt Sora take his hand as a gesture of comfort and while it made him feel slightly better having her besides him but his worry for Gabumon overrode it all.

"So Gabumon and Agumon could be..." Matt trailed off, not wanting to say the word 'dead' and Tai tilted his head to look at his best friend and could see the anguish on his face. Of course he was worried too but they both couldn't just assume like this. He leaned over, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We don't know that, there is a chance they could have escaped we have to believe in them, Matt." Tai assured his friend firmly and Matt looked at him for a moment before managing to give a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right after all...we can't give up hope." Matt said quietly glancing over at T.K. who smiled a little at that but didn't respond. Tai then turned to the others.

"Okay guys...I want the younger team to go to the digital world since you guys have DNA digivolution and will be more useful." Tai said to them. "Izzy can act as communicator as we inform Mimi to get to Japan as soon as possible."

Ken frowned a little, looking down at Wormmon who did look a bit better due to the herbs and resting for awhile but he didn't want to put too much pressure on him. He felt a hand on his arm and noticed Davis had moved to his side.

"Don't worry, Ken." Davis said softly sensing his worry. "Wormmon looks a lot better and right now we're just going for a look-out and to see if we can get Agumon and Gabumon out of there."

T.K. nodded in agreement to Davis's words.

"Besides, if worst comes worst, we still have Sylphimon and Shakoumon." T.K. pointed out to them. Ken looked at Davis, his gaze resting on the determination on his best friend's face. Even today, he admired his best friend's courage and the ability to sense his emotions but he was glad about it. The indigo-haired boy smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tai walked over to Davis's side.

"Be careful, Davis." Tai warned the younger boy softly. "I have a strange feeling about this." He was frowning, he knew he should think positive but the idea that were machines out there that could kill digimon permanently scared him more than he wanted to admit. Davis looked at his role model, he could tell Tai was a little nervous by his warning and smiled.

"Don't worry!" Davis reassured with a grin causing Tai to blink. "I know things seem bad right now but we've gotten through harsh situations before. I mean, everyone got stuck on illusions and we could have easily been killed in that, but we made it through despite all the complications."

Tai listened to Davis, causing a small smile to come to his face. He nodded slowly.

"You're right!" Tai agreed softly. "I guess I'm just a little worried about Agumon but he wouldn't want me to give up."

"Yeah and don't worry we'll bring Agumon and Gabumon back. Have some faith in us." Davis told Tai confidently before reaching into his pocket and bringing out his goggles which he had gotten from home before the meeting and placed them over his head, before turning to the younger team.

"Okay guys, let's get going." Davis said enthusiastically and Ken, T.K., Kari, Yolei and Cody all nodded towards their leader before the six of them stepped forward to the computer and Izzy moved back.

"Digiport open!" Davis cried, causing all the younger Digidestined team to get sucked into the portal. They all landed in an ungraceful heap but somehow managed to set themselves right despite the landing.

"Is everyone all right?" Kari immediately asked and once the others nodded, she turned to the situation and let out a startled gasp, getting a hand to her mouth in shock. There was dried up digital blood everywhere, broken leaves were scattered all over the place and the trees were frozen solid. The once beautiful digital world she remembered was now a chaotic mess. It was barely recognisable.

Tears filled her eyes and she looked ready to cry when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked to see T.K. besides her. He looked pale at the sight he saw as well but offered her a weak smile. Kari buried her head against T.K.'s chest, shaking slightly from what she had just seen.

"T.K., it's...so horrible...our digimon were dealing with this the whole time..." Kari murmured quietly. T.K. reached over, gently wiping her tears before taking her hand into his.

"I know, but that's why we're here." T.K. reminded her and she looked at him. "Our digimon, the digimon in this world are counting on us to save their world. I know you're scared but I won't let anything happen to you."

Kari gave a weak smile at that. Even now, 6 years later T.K. still protected her from everything and when she was with him, she felt the safest and she was glad she had such an amazing boyfriend.

"Thanks though I'm more scared about Gatomon...she's been kind of distant." Kari said quietly her gaze going towards her digimon who was looking at the surroundings with a far away look in her eyes.

"Gatomon's just upset about Agumon and Gabumon." Patamon piped up causing the Chosen Children of Hope and Light to turn their gazes to him. "She'll be okay once she knows they are."

Kari nodded while T.K. smiled at Patamon softly.

Davis's eyes widened at the sight before him. Sure, things had become pretty bad when BlackWargreymon had begun destroying the Destiny Stones but this was a whole new picture. This was what Veemon and the others had been dealing with for the past few days? No wonder Wormmon had become so sick not to mention the fact that they had been running for their lives.

Ken tried not to flinch at how horrible this world looked and it reminded him of what he had wanted to do as the Emperor. However, as he took in the surroundings he couldn't help but shudder slightly which caused Davis to look at him.

When his best friend shuddered, Davis turned to look at him with concern in his eyes and rest a hand on his arm.

"Ken? Are you okay?" Davis questioned softly and Ken tried to give a weak smile but it ended up turning into a grimace.

"Seeing this it reminds me of what I wanted Chimeramon to do." Ken murmured quietly and Davis frowned a little. He was about to protest and convince Ken to stop blaming himself for the past when his best friend continued. "It just gives me a bad feeling, what if there's another guy out there trying to play God?"

Davis thought about this for a moment and had to admit it was a good point. However, then he wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Then we'll bring him to his senses." Davis said firmly. "As I said to you before, you're not the Digimon Emperor anymore. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Davis's kindness and loyalty almost brought tears to Ken's eyes sometimes. Even back when they were kids he had been stunned at the fact of how easily Davis was willing to forgive him and then with how close they had become, he was grateful for having Davis as a friend. He reached over, slipping his hand into Davis's.

"I have nothing to be afraid of because I have you and Wormmon." Ken said sincerely. Davis smiled, he felt his cheeks flush up a little but squeezed his friend's hand.

Yolei's mouth had dropped open in shock upon the sight of the digital world and for a moment she thought she was going to faint from the surprise. For a few moments, it seemed her brain had frozen up and her thoughts were jumbled. Of course, seeing the digimon's conditions she hadn't expected anything too bright but this even far exceeded her expectations.

"Oh my god, what on earth happened to this place?" Yolei exclaimed startling everyone with how loud she sounded. Despite the situation, Kari had to bite back a laugh at Yolei's blunt statement. It was funny in an ironic way because it was true.

Cody had stiffened upon the sight, his expression hardening slightly. It was unforgivable whoever had done this. It was worse than when Chimeramon had destroyed all those buildings. He frowned a little disapprovingly at Yolei's blunt statement, it may have been true but this wasn't the moment as it was a serious situation.

"Veemon! Watch out!" Gatomon's voice interrupted as she then tackled Veemon out of the way of an oncoming swirl of blue light headed in their direction. Both digimon crashed to the ground. Veemon quickly thanked Gatomon for helping him.

"Veemon!" Davis cried, releasing his grip from Ken's hand and rushing to his best digimon friend's side. "Are you okay?" He felt guilty for not being on guard more, sure he had been trying to comfort Ken but he should have still remembered where they were.

"I'm fine, Davis." Veemon assured but allowed Davis to help him up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have let my guard down." Davis apologised and Veemon shook his head, giving a weak smile.

"It's okay, though I should warn you, you may have to keep your guard up here more than usual." Veemon said quietly causing Davis to frown even more. That really did not sound good.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelped also rushing forward as she quickly knelt besides the feline digimon. "Are you hurt?"

"Kari I'm fine but...that was Gabumon!" Gatomon cried and Kari frowned before tilting her head to the side. Her brown eyes widened as she saw Agumon and Gabumon standing there. They had a red glow in their eyes and their expressions said they were out for the kill.

"That's...Tai and Matt's Agumon and Gabumon?" Yolei asked her hand now clamped to her mouth. T.K. frowned, he could definitely feel that it was Matt's Gabumon but he also knew there was something different, there was an evil aura coming from him. Before anything else could be done, a dark purple glow surrounded Agumon and Gabumon. Once the glow dissapeared, in the place of the two digimon now stood Omnimon.

"Guys, we have to DNA digivolve and free Omnimon from the evil control!" Davis cried turning to the rest of them, ignoring the strange feeling rising up in his chest. "But we'll leave Imperialdramon as a last resort!"

Kari and Yolei exchanged glances as did T.K. and Cody before they all nodded towards Davis.

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquillamon!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Armadillamon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"

"Aquillamon..."

"Gatomon..."

"DNA digivolve to...Sylphimon!"

"Ankylomon..."

"Angemon..."

"DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon!"

Sylphimon and Shakkoumon got ready to battle, facing off against Omnimon. There was a slim chance they could win against a Holy Knight, but right now the hope was to release Omnimon from whatever he was being controlled by.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle of Hearts

_A/N: __Thank you for the positive reviews everyone. Oh and Jayce the whole adventure will actually take place in the 02 digital world but characters from the other seasons will do some dimension travelling you could say. _

**Chapter 3: Battle of Hearts**

Sylphimon jumped into the air in order to launch his attack. Knowing he wasn't up to the strength of Omnimon but he had to try his best for Kari and Yolei. For the sake of the digital world. With this thought in mind, he allowed his power to build up inside him.

"Static Force!" A burst of pink light shot towards Omnimon. Omnimon raised his sword throwing the attack aside.

"Justice Beam!" Red laser beams shot out from Shakkoumon's eyes and he managed to get a direct hit to Omnimon's chest. Catching the Royal Knight off guard slightly, he stumbled back slightly though not by much.

T.K. frowned at this. Although it was to be expected that Sylphimon and Shakkoumon would not stand a chance against a Royal Knight, their attacks weren't even laying a scratch on him. He clenched his fists, turning to Davis and Ken.

"Guys, we need Imperialdramon now!" T.K. cried his voice sounding desperate.

Ken sighed, beginning to protest that Wormmon's condition wasn't well enough to fight when his partner spoke up.

"Ken-chan, let me fight." Wormmon said his voice sounding stronger than before and his eyes holding a spark of determination in them. Looking at his best friend's courage even now didn't surprise him. Even when he was the Emperor, Wormmon had shown bravery by standing by his side no matter how he treated him. But now he was sick and didn't appear to be in any condition to fight, he knew Imperialdramon might be the only one who could somewhat hold his ground against Omnimon. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kari cry out in alarm.

"Sylphimon!" Kari's voice rose from the fear she felt as Sylphimon was thrown aside by Omnimon. Her voice shook slightly, with the way this battle was going it would be lucky if they got out of this alive.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried again causing Ken to look back at him. "Please Ken-chan, we have to try our best!"

"Wormmon I..." Ken trailed off, knowing he had no choice right now. Sylphimon and Shakkoumon's attacks were having no effect and the only reason they were still standing was due to Shakkoumon's ability to absorb the attacks and Sylphimon's speed. He felt a hand touch his arm and looked up to see Davis and Veemon besides him.

"Ken, have faith in Wormmon." was all Davis said to his best friend and that was all it took really. Ken nodded, gripping his digivice. Davis was right, Wormmon was a lot stronger than he gave him credit for. He just had to believe in his partner and best friend, hoping for the best.

"Okay. Wormmon, digivolve!" Ken cried to his friend.

"You too, Veemon!" Davis cried, grinning at the fact that his friend had agreed.

"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon..."

"Stingmon..."

"DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"

"Paildramon mega digivolve to...Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon mode-change...Fighter Mode!"

As Shakkoumon was pushed back once more by Omnimon, Imperialdramon took over the attack by covering for Shakkoumon and managed to at least push Omnimon back somewhat. The team gathered together in the middle watching the battle before T.K. turned to Davis.

"This won't hold up long either." T.K. said a frown upon his features. "Omnimon's a Royal Knight, he's way too strong we need a plan. What do we do?"

Davis thought about this for a moment before looking towards T.K.

"Can Shakkoumon cover for Imperialdramon?" Davis asked T.K. who looked surprise but nodded allowing Davis to continue. "Kari! Yolei! You two have to head back to the real world to get Tai and Matt here. They're the only ones who can get through to their digimon."

Kari frowned upon this, clearly not wanting to agree to leave in the middle of a fight when a memory resurfaced.

_"Sora, TK I want you to go with Birdramon and Angemon to find Matt and the others and bring them back." Tai had said to Sora and TK when they were facing LadyDevimon. _

_"But they're fighting right now!" Sora protested, confusion and concern flitting across her features._

_"No...the rest of our digimon should be able to take her down." Tai said confidently. He then smiled softly at Agumon. "And if the situation calls for it, we always have Wargreymon as our trump card."_

_Agumon looked a little surprised but smiled._

_"So I'm a trump card!" He said enthusiastically._

_Tai turned back towards the battle scene._

_"What's important to keep in mind is that, if this place really is their base, then we're coming closer to facing the last Dark Master." Tai told the others firmly. _

_"Piedmon." Izzy said softly._

_"Yeah." Tai agreed. "He should be there. We don't know when he'll show up and that's a problem. What we do know, though, is that he's incredibly strong."_

_"So before Piedmon shows up you want us to bring back Matt and the others?" TK guessed that this was where the conversation was going. _

_"It's exactly as Tai is saying." Izzy agreed looking happy at how much Tai had grown through their adventures. "I'm surprised he has thought that far ahead."_

Tai had wanted them to fight together because he knew Piedmon was too strong. Kari looked over at Davis, still hesitant but knew she had no choice.

"Be careful guys." Kari said worriedly and Davis smiled softly.

"Don't worry we'll be okay. Get ready." Davis told them and the girls nodded. Imperialdramon launched his Positron Laser and Shakkoumon moved behind him to cover him. Sylphimon picked up Kari and Yolei, managing to escape there in one peice.

"Is it really right to leave them?" Yolei asked Kari as they neared the digiport. Kari gave a soft smile.

"I know it's a hard decision but Omnimon's strong. Too strong." Kari said softly. "It's like when we were facing Piedmon in our first adventure. Some things can only be done together. I know we're a team but we may need more than just us to defeat this evil. That's why we had to leave right now."

Yolei looked at Kari for a moment before smiling softly.

"Let's go then." She encouraged and they travelled through the portal to the real world. They landed right where they had come from in Tai's bedroom. Joe and Izzy were both talking and looked up in surprise as the girls appeared. Yolei groaned and Izzy moved to help her and Kari up.

"Are you all right, Yolei? Kari?" Izzy asked concerned and Kari was about to respond but Yolei cut through.

"We're fine. We need to talk to Tai and Matt now!" Yolei cried rather loudly. It was as if the two young adults had heard Yolei's cry because at that moment both Tai and Matt entered the room, Sora and Mimi by their sides.

"Mimi, when did you get here?" Yolei asked, momentarily distracted. Mimi smiled softly.

"When Tai told me about the digimon, I just couldn't stay back anymore." Mimi explained resting her head against Tai's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead gently. It was amazing how those two became a couple. In the first adventure, no one might have guessed them becoming a couple but love could be so mysterious sometimes. Now, Tai and Mimi were happily engaged with one another.

"Anyway, what's wrong?" Tai asked turning to the others. "Kari, why are you guys back?"

Kari sighed a little not sure how to break the news to her brother. However, the brunette walked over taking her brother's unoccupied hand.

"Tai...Agumon and Gabumon..." Kari trailed off, her gaze going to Yolei. This was hard for her. She couldn't tell her brother his digimon was under such strong control that they were having to deal with Omnimon.

Tai tensed slightly at Kari's tone. He could just tell something was wrong since Kari sounded upset and like she didn't want to tell him something. Mimi reached over to squeeze his hand but even that didn't bring comfort right now.

"What...?" Matt began to ask as he was pale in the face as horrifying thoughts entered his mind. Luckily, Yolei spoke before he could dwell too much.

"Guys, the enemy is controlling Omnimon." Yolei said straight-out and winced at how that came out. She really needed to find a nicer way of wording things sometimes. "Shakoumon and Sylphimon were no match for him and even Imperialdramon barely holding up. None of us stand a chance against a Royal Knight. So Davis wanted us to get you two. They're your partners so you may be able to get through to them."

Sora frowned at this, exchanging a glance with Mimi. Their boyfriends were going through such a hard situation and they both wished the same. To somehow make the pain less for them. But going through seeing their best friends as slaves and possibly hurting them, well the redhead didn't like this idea too much. However, a part of her also thought it might be too selfish to say that out loud. Mimi had no such problem expressing these feelings and spoke up.

"I don't want Tai to go through the pain of seeing his digimon a slave again. I won't allow my fiancé to go through with this." Mimi said, stubbornness laced through her tone. Sora took her free hand to show her support, nodding towards the others. Kari sighed, averting her gaze to the floor.

"I don't want that either..." Kari admitted and Mimi looked to the younger girl, not surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"But Imperialdramon and Shakoumon are fighting him right now." Kari said her voice breaking and this caused Tai and Matt to gape at her. "Ken didn't want Imperialdramon fighting but Omnimon was beating Sylphimon and Shakoumon as if they were nothing but specks in the way. Imperialdramon could at least match Omnimon to some level but even if he's not exactly what we can call winning. If whoever's controlling him releases him on the digital world, then we've lost this battle. A Mega level digimon whose a Royal Knight as well? What chance do we stand?" Tears prickled down her cheeks and Mimi felt guilt seep into her veins. She was being selfish again, she had only thought about not wanting to see Tai in pain and had reacted. She had never meant to make Kari cry.

Tai gave Mimi a soft smile as if guessing what she was thinking but then left her, pulling Kari into his arms.

"Hey, Kari look at me." Tai said tilting her chin to look up at him. "Omnimon isn't our enemy. Not really. I won't deny it'll hurt me to see Agumon like that but maybe Matt and I are the only ones who can save him."

Kari gave a weak smile at her brother before hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair softly. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at Mimi. Matt came to stand by his side.

"Mimi, I know you're worried for me but I can't abandon Agumon when he needs me the most." Tai said softly. "But just having you near makes me feel better. So come with me to the digital world."

Mimi felt tears in her eyes but wiped them away quickly and moved to his side, taking his hand.

"I'll always be here for you, love." Mimi whispered so only he could hear.

Sora moved to Matt's side again as well.

"Matt..." Sora began but Matt simply took her hand causing her to go silent.

"It's okay, Sora." Matt said softly. "I know I can do this as long as I have your support. Besides, Gabumon needs me. It won't be easy seeing Gabumon like that but I know I'm not alone anymore."

Sora smiled softly. Matt had grown so much to realise how much everyone cared for him and that he didn't have to face things alone.

"You never were." Sora reminded him. "And you never will be if I can help it." She leaned over, kissing him softly which he returned.

Kari smiled, watching her brother and Mimi as well as Matt and Sora but as soon as they had their little moments, she clapped her hands.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Kari asked softly and the four of them nodded. Izzy was typing onto the computer and the portal opened. The six of them, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were sucked into the digital world along with their digimon.

Biyomon and Palmon looked extremely sad causing Mimi and Sora to frown.

"What's wrong, Biyomon?" Sora asked kneeling down besides her partner.

"Sora...it's our fault." Biyomon said, her voice broken. "We shouldn't have left Agumon and Gabumon to handle the bad guys."

Sora shook her head with a small smile.

"No, I'm glad your all right. Our friends will be fine as well." Sora assured her best friend and Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Sora's right, Palmon." Mimi said softly. "The digital world looks bad but we'll set it the right way up."

Even though they were reassuring themselves as well as their digimon, they really hoped they could set this way the right side up.


	5. Chapter 4: Between the Cracks

_A/N: __Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter while for others, you may have to wait. Sorry I take so long to update but I'm working on another fanfic, I have a test this week, plus I need to finish posting 'Reclaim the Digital World' and 'Deal with the Devil'. Sheesh, working on two fics is hard but I can't stop because both stories are so addicting. Speaking of which, would any of you be interested in seeing flashbacks in this fanfic or a seperate fanfic explaining how Tai and Mimi as well as Matt and Sora became a couple? Make sure to tell me in the review!_

Chapter 4: Between the Cracks

Tai watched the pile of mess the digital world had become. The world they had all fought for was now nothing but junk. If Omnimon was being controlled...was he responsible for this? He didn't want to think about it, his best friend, his partner, his other half was being used against his own will and he was going to put an end to that. Agumon was nobody's pet or slave and Tai would make sure the enemy knew this.

"Mimi?" Tai said catching his fiancé's attention. "Could you and Sora get Palmon and Biyomon to digivolve? We might need their help."

Mimi gaped at him for a moment, surprised at his request.

"But Tai, against Omnimon...they don't really..." Mimi was attempting to say it in the nicest way possible not wanting to upset him since it seemed he already was with even suggesting that. Definitively, Tai wasn't thinking clearly.

Tai smiled weakly at this.

"I know, but they can still be used to take us there." Tai said softly. "And to distract Omnimon. Imperialdramon may be strong...but not as much as Omnimon is. Mimi, Sora can Togemon and Birdramon take us there?"

The girls nodded and turned to their digimon.

"Palmon, digivolve!" Mimi cried to her partner.

"Biyomon!" Sora also cried grabbing her digivice.

"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"

Togemon picked up Tai and Mimi while Matt and Sora climbed atop Birdramon while Sylphimon held onto Kari and Yolei. They flew to the scene of what was happening which wasn't hard hearing Davis and Ken's desperate cries, or TK and Cody's anxious shouting in worry for their digimon. The first thing they saw was Imperialdramon falling back and dedigivolving back to Chibomon and Leafmon.

"Guys, we're here!" Yolei called coming down besides the others as Tai and Matt got off.

"Omnimon stop this!" Tai cried rushing forward looking at his old friend and Matt came besides him. "You're not meant to be a weapon of destruction! You're our friend!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Omnimon responded. "I do not need such things as friends. Friends are for the weak fools."

Matt felt like Omnimon had physically attacked him at those words. Gabumon had taught him to understand friendship, he had taught him to value what his friends meant to him. And now...he had been turned into a monster who didn't care. He knew he shouldn't give up but hearing his old friend talk like that hurt. He felt a hand in his and looked to see Sora besides him.

"Come on Matt. Gabumon needs you." Sora said softly giving him an encouraging smile. Matt looked at the care in her eyes and tilted his head.

"I won't let the Digimon of friendship forget the meaning of friendship." Matt decided firmly grabbing his digivice. "Tai, try shining the digivice on him!"

Tai nodded and the two of them shone their digivices on him but the two of them were blasted back as Omnimon launched their attack on them. TK and Kari's eyes widened and they ran forward, Sora and Mimi already being there.

"Matt, are you okay?" TK asked softly and Matt gave a weak smile.

"I'll live. But Gabumon...TK what am I supposed to do?" Matt asked softly to his younger brother. It was strange but at the same time pleasant to think that Matt had come so far as to allowing himself to rely on his younger brother sometimes and both Tai and Sora couldn't help but smile at seeing this.

"Matt, I know things seem tough right now but you have to believe in yourself." TK said softly helping his brother to his feet. "When Kari and I were the only ones left against Piedmon and he even defeated Angemon, we fell through the sky and I thought everything was over. Then I heard your voice telling me that you believed in me but it wouldn't work unless I believe in myself. That was what helped Patamon to digivolve. And I know that hope can save Gabumon too."

Matt looked at him for a moment. He could see the sincerity in TK's eyes and he saw Tai looking at him while Sylphimon, Togemon and Birdramon distracted Omnimon.

"Alright, let's do this Tai!" Matt said to his best friend. Tai grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Tai said ecstatically. He turned to Omnimon. "Since the beginning we were an unbeatable team, Agumon. You were always by my side no matter what mistakes I made. When I made that stupid mistake with SkullGreymon you never held it against me and forgave me. In fact, I've made a fair few of them huh? Like the time I thought this world was a video game and it almost cost Sora her life? But you've been there with me every step of the way. Agumon...our bond is stronger than whatever control is on you. As you said to me in our first adventure, gather your courage and fight it!"

"Gabumon..." Matt began softly looking up at Omnimon. "I've never been good with words you know that. But you've always understood me even without me saying how I feel. Like the dark cave, Cherrymon and many other instances. Please don't give up on that friendship now."

The crests of courage and friendship appeared on Tai and Matt's chests. The two boys began to be bathed in a mixture of orange and blue light that soon passed to Omnimon. The light made him dedigivolve back to Agumon and Gabumon.

"Where are we?" Agumon asked looking dazed. "Tai...you came for us."

Tai ran over and enveloped his best friend into a hug.

"Oh Agumon." Tai said his voice slightly choked. "I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you."

Agumon rested his head against his best friend's body and gave a weak smile.

"I was scared, Tai." Agumon admitted. "More scared than I've ever been before. I felt so alone and powerless when we got captured. I almost lost my courage but now that you're here I have a feeling I'll be okay."

"Agumon, I'll always be here for you." Tai promised his best friend.

"Matt...thank you for freeing me." Gabumon said softly as Matt pulled him into a hug as well holding him close not really saying anything but with how tightly he was holding his friend told how he felt about the situation. After all, actions speak louder than words.

"Guys watch out!" Kari cried out as some sort of attack headed their way but it was destroyed by another one. The group turned to see who had helped them and saw three teens about Kari's age. One was a boy wearing swimming goggles, the second was a boy with blue hair wearing an orange vest and the third was a girl with red hair tied back into a ponytail. There were three digimon with them, a metallic red dragon. a yellow fox and a green machine type digimon.

"Who are you?" Davis was the first to ask.

"I'm Takato Matsuki." The goggle-wearing boy introduced before gesturing to his friends. "These are my friends Henry Wong," He pointed to the second boy before pointing to the girl "And Rika Nonaka."


End file.
